Over the last few years, safety concerns regarding football helmets and concussions have become a most pressing issue. Safety issues in football are now ubiquitous, ranging from increased safety measures in the NFL to academics rating the best football helmets. And now legislation is spreading across America aimed at treating student-athletes with concussions.
Football helmet manufacturers are very aware of this, which is why they have created the most innovative and advanced helmets the sport has ever seen. Helmets have radically transformed over the last 10 years into engineering marvels.
The drive to minimize head injuries in sports is stronger than ever, especially in football. The NFL, recognizing the importance, has put stricter player-safety rules and policies in place—but technology is catching up to offer preventive methods to combat the issue.
One way of minimizing head injuries and concussion is to predict the impact using wireless sensors. Wireless sensors estimates and calculate the distance, speed and direction of an external object before an impact happens. Therefore, before an impact happens certain pads can be activated to absorb portion of the force of impact and minimize the force applied to scalp. The pads also can reduce the head movement to avoid possible spine injury.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.